JD
Name: JD Title(s): Summoner, Main Caster Gender & Species: Male, Being of the Fire Realm in humanoid form, essentially an Ifrit but not of this world. Home: Created in the Fire Realm, Living currently in my office at the League Profession: Amateur Shoutcaster, Summoner, Extra-planar Consultant. Affiliations: The cities of the champions he favors, Currently Noxus, Icathia, and Bilgewater Background: Back in the Realm of Fire, the elementals took great pleasure in watching the trials of the mortal races, their failures and their successes. Though none ever dared to leave their homeland and venture out into such a horrid place, such mortal races are beneath such nobility. This however was not the case for a little spark out there. This being was brash and newly lit, not listening to the drab ways of the elder flames, who only wanted to stay in the Fire Realm to grow more powerful. 'Powerful for what?' Asked the spark, "you never leave here why bother to gain power.' The elder flames brushed away any sort of questions and told the spark he will understand in centuries to come. The spark did not want to take that as a response, wanting to explore out into the world where no other elemental dared to venture. The spark opened up one of the scrying portals his kind use to watch over the human realm and jumped through it, a simple task that was never completed. Upon leaving his home realm the spark felt a force pulling him apart, or at least that is what it seemed. The opposite side of the portal sent the spark into a midnight lit city, which the spark later realized as Piltover. As the spark made it through the portal he collapsed onto the ground, groaning a bit from the rough landing. The spark stood up and looked ahead of him into the window of a jewelry store. The spark walked closer to the window starring at the reflection, realizing a few things: 1) He had eyes 2) He was given a humanoid form 3) He was pretty damn handsome and 4) he might need to find a better disguise then what he currently had, which was nothing. The spark concentrated a bit on this new physical form, flames growing around his chest and down his waist creating a simple brown robe with a hood. The spark looked himself over in the window nodding with content, and started thinking about what exactly he will do now that he is in the mortal realm. The spark rationalized there are a few things that have to be done, such as a name, general purpose, but most importantly was to enjoy this chance to break free from the normality and be a front runner for more adventurous of his kind. As the spark was contemplating what he would call himself, the names he came up with were too grand or too over the top and he was unable to pick a fitting name for himself. The spark looked up into the sky and noticed the neon lights of the jewelry store, Jordan's Diamonds. The spark contemplated the name Jordan for a moment, then Diamonds, but soon realized those did not fit either. He covered his face with his palm semi upset, never imagining how hard it was to come up with something as simple as a name, though upon looking back up at the sign he was only able to read the J and D of the sign due to his hand. And with a snap and flash of fire he figured out a simple name for himself, JD. Over the next few decades JD has gone on many adventures out into the human world, freely traveling back and forth between the Fire Realm and the Mortal Realm. When questioned by other sparks on what possessed him to leave the sanctity of the Fire Realm, JD would reply with "What can I say, I spread like Wild Fire." JD explored all over the Mortal Realm, learning more about this land 'Valoran' and the inhabitants in it. Traveling all around the deserts of Shurima, the Plague Jungles, up around the Ironspkie Mountains, though the Freljord was someplace he never thought he would enjoy. While heading towards the Freljord, JD heard stories of how cold it is and how the inhabitants of this area are so cold resistance they wear less armor compared to the heavily armored Demacians and Noxians. Thinking that the cold has some sort of adverse effect with temperature JD decided to just explore through the snowy plains and mountains. Even with a body literally made of fire, JD found it difficult to stay warm in the area if he were to let his guard down. One night while exploring a cave system to rest for the night, JD found a group of little fuzz balls the humans call poros. He sort of ignored the creatures wanting to just prepare the portal spell to go home and restart his adventure in a warmer location. Unknowing to him though one of the poros jumped into the trim of his robe, and once JD passed through the portal he felt as if something merges with him and he screams out in agony upon re entering the fire realm. Several sparks and a few elder flames rushed over to JD upon hearing the scream wondering what happened. JD bluffs it off saying that some snow melted onto his foot before coming back through the portal, the elder flames attempt to call him on his bluff saying it was due to all his abuse of the portal system and attempt to pin the pain as a side effect. JD ignores their accusations, while not knowing himself what caused the pain, he did not care to hear their reason. It wasn't until his next venture out that JD realized what the cause was. Upon landing along a dirt road in a rural part of the Demacian land, JD notices a red fluff ball falling from his robe and landing with an oof. JD jumped back a bit from the shock and notices the dark red heart on the creature's stomach remembering that poros have the similar shape, and walked over picking up the fluff ball. In his hands stood a poro, who's fur has changed from snow white to fire red, its horns darkened black and curl a bit at the end, small dragon-like wings sprouting from its back, and small dribbles of lava dripping from its tongue. The dribbles while being harmless to JD and his robe, started to burn the dirt of the road causing little plumes of smoke to arise. While JD did not have a definite reason of what happened, he assumes that the agony he felt was the merging of this creature's life force and his own. With this as his reason for the pain he sighs in relief that this did not happen to a sentient or a large creature, for the pain he felt from just a poro merging to him was intense enough for the cry to be heard far around the Fire Realm. JD sits along the side of the road starting to contemplate the poro's name, though now he has had time to learn about names and such, quickly naming his new pet Cinder. Upon calling the poro Cinder the poro burped a bit of fire out setting a patch of grass on fire causing JD to laugh a bit, before he had to stamp out the fire before it spread to the fields. Throughout more of JD's travels he has witnessed some events in the mortal's history that his people would only see on the surface, not for what they actually stand for and how it impacts this world. While JD was travelling through the Mogron Pass, he stopped to make camp for the night and starred up into the night's sky. While looking into the sky he noticed a large celestial body plummeting through the sky crashing down nearby the Institute of War, that society of magic users who are attempting to enforce peace into this chaotic land. JD thought nothing too much of it, deciding to move a bit closer to the action, though still timid to engage in something with so many humans. He witnessed the battles held between the nations over this meteor labeled 'Mirror Water' or something of the ilk. Once that matter was resolved JD was curious of what will happen with the Mirror Water the Freljordians have won. Through the grape vine in an out of the way tavern JD heard about an Island far off the coast of the Freljord that was a hot topic around a majority of Valoran. JD tempted himself to travel back into the Freljord, but decided against it and went towards Piltover instead to hear about the war over Ceruleana, getting a bit more into the ins and outs of this campaign, taking refuge in an alleyway nearby the jewelry store he first appeared near. When the campaign ended and Demacia was declared the victor, JD scoffed a bit, the Demacians reminding him of the elder flames back home and hoped he would never associate with the city or its people. Then however JD was able to see the Void Invsion of Noxus, watching from a far ass distance to make sure that the Void creatures did not notice a creature of a neighboring realm here, lest they turn their attention on his own home realm. Once the destruction of Noxus was finished and the Void, for the majority, were cast back into their own Realm. JD decided that he was ready to contribute to the world of Man, instead of just watching it go by like his kind. But apparently the League got to him first. JD awoken one day seeing a messenger from the league, a woman dressed in a purple robe with a blue trim. She gave him a letter requesting his presence at the Institute of War. After a bit of flirting with the messenger soon after meeting her, he thanks her for this chance to make a difference in this world and with that he stepped backwards into a portal with a brilliant smile. Appearance: Now a days JD has refined his human form into something he is quite proud of. 6 feet tall, his skin the color of a low flame orange, his eyes a bright fire read shade, and what is assumed his hair has been pulled back into a pony tail that tends to flicker and spark up based on his mood. He is frequently seen wearing a fedora, which Cinder has decided to be his sitting spot. Because of this the fedora's JD wear tend to be burnt within the ridge of the hat but never catch on fire. His attire around the league consists of the normal summoner robe, but with runes inscribed in fire on the back. When outside of the League, whether on business or not, he wears a modified version of the robe that is cut down the middle and connected still via clasps around his shoulders. While JD may not sport the kind of body that Dr. Mundo is sporting, he does have a very charismatic appearance and the charisma is something people claim to be his best feature. Personality: Over the decades, JD has formed himself to be a wise and caring person. He gladly takes his time to listen to anyone who is willing to speak. Give advice, simply listening, or offering his opinion of what he has seen through his life. He has made countless friends through every region and every walk of life. There is a reason for him to be anywhere since he can be visiting an old friend or looking for a new one. Along side that JD has built a reputation of being a charmer, a man who never falters from flirting with the female sex. Of course if they are of age, but no woman is safe from his irresistible charm and flawless flirting. This is where JD shines, being able to manipulate a social interaction. While most options in this regard involve flirting, he is also able to convince others to have it his way. Skills and Summoner Preference: Skill wise, JD has proven himself to be one of this top summoners of the League. But besides his summoner abilities he is a high tier sorcerer and has control over small fires that he may or may not have started shut up you don't know <.< >.>. Category:Human (Other)